The present invention relates to an interface circuit disposed between at least two semiconductor circuits.
The present invention relates more specifically to an interface circuit included in a control circuit of an electronic apparatus which is implemented with a random access memory and a central processor unit.
Recently, various domestic appliances have been developed which include a microcomputer control system. To design various operations, a plurality of versatile-use large scale integrated circuit elements are desired to be included in a control system. These LSI elements must be correlated with each other so that control signals are transferred between the plurality of LSI elements in the bi-directional fashion.
However, there is a possibility that the two LSI elements have different voltage levels in their logic circuits, respectively. More specifically, there is a possibility that the output voltage level of the logic "high" of a first LSI is lower than the threshold level of the logic "high" of an input level of a second LSI. If, these two LSI's are directly connected with each other, an accurate signal transfer can not be assured.